


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by a_cool_username



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cool_username/pseuds/a_cool_username
Summary: A collection of short one-shots based on this Tumblr post: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-youNot sure if that's the original post, but that's where I found it. Some will be romantic, some will be platonic. Don't expect updates that have any sort of pattern or reason to them, and don't expect writing with any level of quality.If you wanna request something go ahead but like I doubt anyone's even gonna read this so





	100 Ways To Say I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria wants her girlfriend to get some sleep.

Eliza was falling asleep at the wheel, Maria could tell. They'd been driving for almost twenty hours straight, and they were only a little over halfway to the Schuyler mansion. Maria had slept almost half of that time, but Eliza had been driving.

"You look exhausted, love," Maria drawled.

"Wha? No, 'm fine." Eliza yawned as she spoke. Maria gave her a smug look. "I'm  _fine,_  Mar. Go back to sleep," she instructed, more awake this time.

The offer was tempting, but Maria had slept more than enough, and her girlfriend had "Tired" written all across her face.

"Liza. I have slept for twelve hours. I am very awake. You're about to fall asleep. I wasn't planning on dying in a car crash before my first Christmas with your family. Pull over. Let me drive for a while." Her tone was firm, but gentle. Eliza shot her girlfriend a sleepy smile. She started to pull the car to the side of the road.

"Fine."


End file.
